Docs/ScriptEntity
ScriptEntity Extends: Object Fields Field Type Value Since Javadoc Link Examples Methods Method Returns Since Javadoc Link Search Examples getX() double 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getX Search Examples Return The entities x position setX(double x) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setX Search Examples getY() double 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getY Search Examples Return The entities y position setY(double y) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setY Search Examples getZ() double 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getZ Search Examples Return The entities x position setZ(double z) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setZ Search Examples getBlockX() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getBlockX Search Examples Return The block x position getBlockY() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getBlockY Search Examples Return The block y position getBlockZ() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getBlockZ Search Examples Return The block z position setPosition(double x, double y, double z) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setPosition Search Examples getSurroundingEntities(int range) ScriptEntity 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getSurroundingEntities Search Examples Return Array of entities within range getSurroundingEntities(int range, int type) ScriptEntity 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getSurroundingEntities Search Examples Return Array of entities within range isAlive() boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=isAlive Search Examples Return Whether the entity is alive or not getTempData(String key) Object 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getTempData Search Examples Return Returns the stored temp data setTempData(String key, Object value) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setTempData Search Examples Tempdata gets cleared when the entity gets unloaded or the world restarts hasTempData(String key) boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=hasTempData Search Examples Return Whether or not temp data containes the key removeTempData(String key) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=removeTempData Search Examples clearTempData() void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=clearTempData Search Examples Remove all tempdata getStoredData(String key) Object 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getStoredData Search Examples Return Returns the stored data setStoredData(String key, Object value) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setStoredData Search Examples Stored data persists through world restart. Unlike tempdata only Strings and Numbers can be saved hasStoredData(String key) boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=hasStoredData Search Examples Return Returns whether or not the stored data contains the key removeStoredData(String key) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=removeStoredData Search Examples clearStoredData() void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=clearStoredData Search Examples Remove all stored data getAge() long 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getAge Search Examples Return The age of this entity in ticks despawn() void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=despawn Search Examples Despawns this entity. Removes it permanently inWater() boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=inWater Search Examples Return Return whether or not this entity is standing in water inLava() boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=inLava Search Examples Return Return whether or not this entity is standing in lava inFire() boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=inFire Search Examples Return Return whether or not this entity is standing in fire isBurning() boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=isBurning Search Examples Return Return whether or not this entity is on fire setBurning(int ticks) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setBurning Search Examples extinguish() void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=extinguish Search Examples Removes fire from this entity getTypeName() String 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getTypeName Search Examples Return Name as which it's registered in minecraft dropItem(ScriptItemStack item) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=dropItem Search Examples getRider() ScriptEntity 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getRider Search Examples Return Return the rider setRider(ScriptEntity entity) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setRider Search Examples getMount() ScriptEntity 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getMount Search Examples Return Return the entity, this entity is riding setMount(ScriptEntity entity) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setMount Search Examples getType() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getType Search Examples Return Returns the EntityType of this entity See EntityType typeOf(int type) boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=typeOf Search Examples Return Returns whether the entity is type of the given @EntityType setRotation(float rotation) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setRotation Search Examples getRotation() float 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getRotation Search Examples Return Current rotation of the npc knockback(int power, float direction) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=knockback Search Examples isSneaking() boolean 1.7.10c http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=isSneaking Search Examples Return Returns whether or not this entity is sneaking isSprinting() boolean 1.7.10c http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=isSprinting Search Examples Return Returns whether or not this entity is sprinting getMCEntity() Entity 1.7.10c Expert users only http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptEntity.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getMCEntity Search Examples Return Returns minecrafts entity Category:Scripting Category:ClassList Category:ScriptEntity